


hurricane (i take it in real slow)

by Fanficqueen5093



Series: hurricane (i take it in real slow) [1]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Buckle up, F/F, Multi, it'll be painful, our hope is approached by jinni instead of lizzie, we goin au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 19:25:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18533941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanficqueen5093/pseuds/Fanficqueen5093
Summary: Lizzie wants a fight she can win but Hope already knows the outcome of this one. If anything, that makes it harder for Hope. Hope, who is always the fighter and always the winner of everything she sets her mind to, will lose in the fight that’s most important. They’ve tried – all of the Mikaelsons with their thousands of years combined knowledge – to find a way for their Hope to stay but they cannot trick fate into allowing it.They will lose and Hope has finally accepted that. She is not naïve enough to think that Lizzie could ever do the same. Not when Hope knows the lengths of the love this girl has for her, not when she knows exactly who Lizzie Saltzman is.





	hurricane (i take it in real slow)

**Author's Note:**

> well, i'm back at it friends! on my bullshit. i truly don't know where the idea for this happened along but it did and i'm glad it did. i hope you enjoy reading this foolery that i came up with. 
> 
> but listen, i'm going to try and get at least a chapter out a week for this bad boy but i can't narrow down a day for my uploads simply because i work full time and my schedule changes. 
> 
> there is an accompanying playlist to this fic which you can find here (it will be uploaded all the time with new songs i feel fit for a mood or the characters feelings): 
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/user/syoung.8718/playlist/4sdF95a0PsLwa0Pf8qz9NG?si=bcEZa5ZRQbeYI8e0bSI8rA
> 
> i will keep people posted, give excerpts from future chapters, and rave about this fic on my twitter which you can find @eternalnic1 - go follow me and talk to me about this fic. scream about how i ruined your life with feelings and heartache, please. 
> 
> i want to say thank you to bowl of chips group chat who never seem to run out of ideas for au's regarding this wonderful pairing. in particular i wanna thank bee, snow, ale and liz for your support. 
> 
> liz ;; you're the perfect editor and i adore you! thank you so much for agreeing to look over and help me with the fic. you've literally been a big driving force behind getting this out as you hype me up every time i mention this fic - without that enthusiasm i'd still be writing. 
> 
> ale ;; thank you for checking on me when i said i was sad. you're the sweetest. 
> 
> bee ;; thank you for turning me onto some really great music that further continued to inspire me. you a real mvp. 
> 
> snow ;; thanks for your foolery and i love you - you never run out of ideas. 
> 
> and finally, to my cheerleader - sunny. you really be the best of us and should honestly be an honorary member of bowl of chips because you're out here hyping everyone up each day to continue writing hizzie. thank you for your support and your excitement!

Prequel: Hurricane (i take it in real slow)

 

The whisper of footsteps roused the blonde-haired girl from her slumber, Lizzie blinked bleary-eyed into wakefulness as they drew ever near. For her part, Hope smiled on in adoration as a pair of blue eyes blinked at her as the girl glanced over her right shoulder. And there was that grin… Bashful and amused, a smiling Lizzie rolled her eyes as her girlfriend tried unsuccessfully to sneak up on her.

 

“Go away,” the blonde insisted, voice deeper with sleep, “I’m busy here.”

 

“Really?” Hope asked, ever amused as she took in the utter chaos of the desk Lizzie sat at; books scattered everywhere, several journals open to pen-filled entries. “Because it looks to me like you’re sleeping…” Carrying off, coming to stand next to her lover, her hands trailed over the binding of one of the older books. “Which would make sense since you’ve been at this for two days now.”

 

Light dimming in her eyes at the reminder of her soon-to-be demise, the sight of the book reminding her of what’s to come, Hope slides it away from them both. “Come to bed, baby.” A sincere whisper, differing so much from her previous jibes at the girl, to be met with a huff of annoyance and defense. “Lizzie...” She tries, pleading for her girlfriend to see sense.

 

“No, Hope!” It’s exclaimed loudly and Hope blinks in surprise at the outbursts but thanks every God she knows that this hasn’t broken Lizzie yet. The weight of the world has been placed upon their shoulders since the beginning and Hope has seen the light that resides in this sunshine girl dim over the course of their lives.

 

Hope’s been tortured, she’s been beaten, threatened, has experienced tragedy but she knows that nothing would equate to watching Lizzie Saltzman succumb to the darkness that has been their intended future. To see her like this, defensive with a fire in her eyes that speaks to Hope’s own…

 

It is a relief to know that the girl she knows hasn’t given up yet – even if she has. But then again, Hope believes that having Lizzie Saltzman fight for you is like having the backing of a thousand armies; you could give up, but she’d keep pushing you along anyway.

 

That’s what being in love with her is like. A sea pushing and pulling wherever she thinks you need encouragement; Hope’s always been the little boat threatened to be overwhelmed by her love.

 

“You may have accepted your heroic demise, but I haven’t!” The argument, the same one they’ve been having for years now, raises Hope’s ire at once and her eyes flicker a hazy gold dimly – the brightness having faded in recent weeks as the prophecy grows nearer. But she doesn’t want to fight; they’ve spent so long fighting this and she is _exhausted_ by it.

 

Lizzie is tired no matter how much she wants to deny otherwise. So, she lets it go and that only serves to annoy Lizzie more, she knows by the look in her eye at Hope’s careful silence, her forgiving smile. But Hope has spent thirteen years by this girl’s side – has grown up with her, has been in love with her for half that time. They know the ins and outs of each other, the vulnerable fragile nature of their souls, and it is not what she says that hurts Lizzie most but what she _doesn’t_.

 

Lizzie wants a fight she can win but Hope already knows the outcome of this one. If anything, that makes it harder for Hope. Hope, who is always the fighter and always the winner of everything she sets her mind to, will lose in the fight that’s most important. They’ve tried – all of the Mikaelsons with their thousands of years combined knowledge – to find a way for their Hope to stay but they cannot trick fate into allowing it.

 

They will lose and Hope has finally accepted that. She is not naïve enough to think that Lizzie could ever do the same. Not when Hope knows the lengths of the love this girl has for her, not when she knows exactly who Lizzie Saltzman is.

 

She tries not to show how overjoyed she is that she got to experience that love in the short time she had here. How many people could say that they’d been loved fully and known completely before their life ended? Some people live hundreds of years – thousands if you count her family – and never find that.

 

So, she forgives her girlfriend easily while there is still time to forgive her, while Hope can still call Lizzie hers. And her hands slip down to the surly woman’s shoulders, kneading into the tension there and relishing the sound of a catch in the girls’ breath and the goosebumps she spots on Lizzie’s arms. The response has her smiling and she bends until her lips find the back of Lizzie’s neck, grinning into the skin there when her girlfriend leans back into her mouth with a barely audible groan.

 

The backing of the chair separates them so Hope can’t embrace Lizzie the way she craves, but her hands find the girl’s arms and they travel down until they meet, intertwining together. Hope loves Lizzie’s hands; loves how strong they are, calloused from training with Elijah. Her fingers are long and perfect when Lizzie curls them just right inside of Hope when they’re fucking or making love.

 

She releases a soft moan in response to the memory right into the shell of Lizzie’s ear and the girl responds in kind to it, tilting her head to the side so Hope has more room to maneuver her lips. But she’s not granted with the kiss that she desperately wants and Hope only stays near her ear.

 

“I said,” Lizzie shivers in response to the girl’s cool breath hitting her ear and the sensitive skin of her neck that’s warmed to Hope’s mouth, “come to bed.” And maybe it’s the knowledge that Hope won’t be Hope for long or maybe it’s just that her girlfriend knows all the sensitive spots on her neck but suddenly Lizzie can’t find it within herself to stay here and search for answers that, deep down, she knows she won’t find. But she won’t go down without a fight and she’s never been one to submit without one.

 

Hope notices the change before Lizzie stands, tall and _always_ so proud, before she’s pulled into a crushing embrace. They kiss like it’s the last time even when it isn’t, not yet, and its desperate and messy - the kind of kiss that makes Hope’s toes curl in her boots. Lizzie’s arms strain when they sweep Hope up off her feet, the auburn-haired girl crossing her ankles to hold her weight at the blonde’s hips, arms looping around strong shoulders to hold the other close.

 

There isn’t much fight; if Lizzie wants Hope to submit then that is what she’ll do. If it makes the shakiness of her girlfriends’ hands surer, the staccato nature of her breathing even out, the blazing wild blue of her eyes dim, then she’ll take whatever Lizzie needs her to. They’ve been building to the crescendo of their fight for so long and they’re both struggling to hold onto each other.

 

Lizzie’s nails digging into the skin of her lower back, one hand clutched there and the other high up on her shoulders, Hope holds on just as tightly. There is a pause where they simply pull away and stare at one another. They haven’t had this time in a few days due to Lizzie’s continued search to stop the prophecy and Hope’s own incessant want to spend time with the members of her family. The last time they’d been this close had been three days prior when Hope awoke wrapped up in Lizzie’s arms.

 

The blue of her eyes steals Hope’s breath, the emotion and devastation present in them make her heart drop. Lizzie is lost to her despair, but she still looks at Hope like salvation; like a person would look at land after months at sea. It makes Hope’s breath catch, a distant ringing in her ears at the panic, the fear, in her girlfriend’s eyes.

 

“What am I going to do without you?” A desperate, keening sob echo’s in the Mikaelson library and it shakes something loose in Hope, something she’s been trying to keep in check since the countdown began. A decision that needs to be made echoing loudly in her mind, sounding an awful lot like Lizzie’s cries, once stagnant in her chest has made itself clear; she knows what she must do now.

 

Tears spill from her eyes because she knows it won’t be easy and Lizzie’s arms shake to hold her up, Hope offering her strength as her feet touch the ground. She makes no effort to move away; this is the only thing keeping them together. But there is something that Lizzie needs and Hope has and will always offer whatever Lizzie needs without thought to the consequences of those actions; no matter what.

 

“Lizzie, look at me…” She requests softly, resolve in her voice that sounds a lot like fight. Lizzie is falling apart in her arms, spilling into her like water, bowing into Hope’s arms which hold her tight, strong in their quiet knowing.

 

“Elizabeth.” Voice demanding but patient, Hope calls to her and is rewarded with the sight of those blue eyes blinking open and glancing down at her, shuttered and dark as they are now.

 

“You will _live_ for me.” She pleads and is not ashamed to do so when she sees the way Lizzie shakes her head, closes those tired eyes and _sobs_.

 

“You will live for me, Lizzie.” Hope pleads once more, feeling the panic in her chest sizzle to new levels at the way her girlfriend blinks in what looks like agony at the very idea.

 

“Promise me,” she demands at once and relishes the widening of blue eyes, the way Lizzie tenses in her arms, the way her breath catches. Hope does not ask for promises often but when she requests them it is with the knowledge that they must _never_ be broken.

 

Because Hope does not offer second chances.

 

“I…” It is with insecurity that Lizzie speaks, and Hope knows that she’s done the right thing by requesting a promise, if only she can get Lizzie to agree to it. Scooping the girl into her arms, Lizzie burrows her head into the crook of Hope’s neck at once, breathing deeply there and closing her eyes.

 

“I will be with you,” Hope makes her own vows in the silence of the library. “Wherever I go, whatever happens to me, I will **_never_** leave you alone.” She has her own plans, after all. Hope quiets, allows Lizzie to think for a moment, before she asks again.

 

“Promise me,” soft and sure, her voice lacks the demand of before if only because she thinks Lizzie might soften to her this way. Maybe it’s wrong to play against the girl’s weakness but Hope will do so in order to protect Lizzie – even if the person Lizzie needs protection from is herself. Especially if its herself.

 

The blonde pulls away and finds her footing and there, in Lizzie’s blue eyes, is a new kind of resolve; one built out of spite for the unfortunate hand fate has dealt them and anger at the promise forced upon her by Hope. Who is she to deny the last wishes of her lover?

 

“Together?” She asks, voice deep and coaxing. Hope pays careful attention to her eyes and the emotions swirling there before her eyes fall to Lizzie’s upturned hand, pinky sticking out and requesting its mate. A deep breath in, solidifying her fate, before Hope’s own slides into the space between ring finger and pinky; a sealed promise that binds them.

 

“Together; Forever and Always.”

 

* * *

 

 

It is only later when Lizzie and she lie together in bed, sheets covering their naked forms and sweat drying on their skin, that Hope puts her plan into action. She’s stroking the bridge of Lizzie’s nose before reverently running her fingers under the girl’s eyes where dark circles lay, watching the way her eyelashes flutter along her cheek as the girl fights sleep.

 

It is a fight that Hope knows she’ll loose. And sure enough, Lizzie’s eyes slowly begin to close as Hope takes to running a relaxing hand through her hair. She waits a moment, two, three before she whispers the incantation to keep her lover just where she is, letting the magic spill from her naturally.

 

“Ad somnum.” Leaning forward to press a silent kiss to Lizzie’s cheek, Hope lays there for a moment or two, feeling panic settle in her veins like ice. It is not the first time that she’s taken a reprieve like this in recent days, but this is the first time that she’s spelled Lizzie unconscious to do it. It does not make her proud but staring up at the ceiling and gasping her panic into the open air is not how Hope wants Lizzie to remember their last days.

 

She doesn’t want Lizzie to see the fear, the panic.

 

When they were twelve, when this was all still a distant nightmare, Lizzie asked her where she thought Hope might end up after it happened. None of them know and Hope is terrified of the answer. Lizzie never asked again after that night – it was the first lead up to one of Hope’s episodes, so she learned quickly what not to bring up – but it is a question that’s continuously haunted Hope since then. It scares her even more now, not knowing, but she does what she does best and pushes it aside in favor of doing actual work.

 

There is something she must do for Lizzie and that is more important than anything else right now.

 

Allowing herself some moments to come down from her panic induced crying, Hope counts to ten, holds Lizzie’s limp hand and reminds herself that she’s not alone. Tries to ignore the voice in her head that tells her she’s not alone _yet_ but that she might be soon.

 

Sitting up, sheet pooling at her naked waist, she glances around until her ocean eyes land on the robe hanging from the chair in front of the vanity. It is Lizzie’s but Hope doesn’t think she’ll mind.

 

Standing and crossing the room in a few quick bounds, her hands brush the silk fabric and pull it down. Dressing in it quickly, she stops to inhale the scent of Lizzie’s perfume, the first smile in hours settling onto her face. She works quickly, getting everything set up before pulling a knife from the small hiding place in her boot and grabbing a vial from her magic supplies.

 

Quickly cutting herself, she allows blood to pool into the vial before she grabs a clean one and her wound heals. Wiping off the knife with a practiced hand, she frowns as she takes in her reflection from the blade.

 

She is sure. She is sure…

 

Sighing in defeat, eyebrows furrowed as her tired eyes trek across the room before they land on Lizzie’s face once more, Hope crosses the short distance and kneels beside the girl’s bedside. Knife forgotten in one hand; she takes in the relaxed expression on her girlfriend’s face before her hands seek the girl’s own and she grabs the shirt she was wearing earlier to place upon the bed. Pale skin clashing with Hope’s own, Hope cuts Lizzie’s palm until there’s a wound that’s a few inches from either side.

 

Carefully spilling the blood into the vial, it spills onto Hope’s now ruined shirt, but she pays no mind. Healing the girl quickly, Hope wipes away what’s left after the wound closes and heals, leaving behind no evidence of harm. Pulling Lizzie’s hand to her mouth, she plants a few kisses on the unmarred flesh before she tucks the girl in and stands from the bed.

 

She prepares everything in silence, summons a book and plucks it from thin air and only stops once it’s done. The spell will be taxing and painful, but not painful for her – only the recipient. And Lizzie… Glancing back to her girlfriend, ice in her veins, a furrow in her brow as she worries in thought, Hope knows that what she’s going to do will not be easy for Lizzie either.

 

But it is the only way that she can ensure the girls safety. And for that, there is nothing Hope wouldn’t do; no price too high.

 

Sighing, tired and feeling far beyond her age, Hope sits at the vanity and summons a piece of paper and a pen. She begins to write with her back turned to her lover, knowing that things will only get harder from here on out and that there will be no reprieve in sight.

 

 _Dear Hope_ , she writes…

 

            _Sorry about the headache._

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> go find me at twitter @eternalnic1 for excerpt's of the next chapters and to yell at me for your suffering.


End file.
